fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I'm Sumia, of Chrom's Shepherds. I'm a bit clumsy, but I promise I'll do my best to help you out!" Home * "Does the Order of Heroes have a pegasus stable? I'd love to help take care of the pegasi if you do. That's one thing I'm good at!" * "'m part of Lord Chrom's Shepherds. I was a trainee, but I became a much better fighter after I met my pegasus." * "Out on patrol? Thank you for doing that. But please make sure you watch where you step. I tripped right around here just a moment ago..." * "Would you like to try some flower fortunes with me? Don't worry about getting an unlucky result. That just means you'll have to work hard to make sure it doesn't come true!" * "I was just reading one of my favorite books: Mad Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight, Volume 2. I can lend you volume one if you're interested." * "Hello! I've come to bring you a greeting from your friend Friend. Oh, I don't mind waiting. I was doing flower fortunes with the Heroes here!" (Greeting from friend) * "I can do it. I can't do it... I can do it. I can't do it... I can— Oh, hello, Kiran. I was just doing flower fortunes. I'm trying to figure out if I can become a proper Hero or not. Fighting by your side has given me a new goal. I don't want to be a klutz forever. I want to become stronger. I want to become a Hero that looks like she belongs by your side. But I'm...just not that confident... So I thought I'd consult the flowers. I can't do it. I can do it... I can't... I can! Oh, thank goodness! The flower says I can do it! Now I just need to work hard to prove it right. I'll become your strongest wings!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Faring well?" * "I'm sorry. I try my best, but I'm pretty sure I'll always be clumsy." * "My pegasus is such a good girl! Yes she is!" * "I just love how there are so many different kinds of flowers here... Even some I've never seen before!" * "He loves me... He loves me not. He loves me... Oh! I was just doing flower fortunes." * "I need to train harder. It's not like I don't have potential..." * "The fact that you believe in me... It makes me happier than words can express." Map * "Yes" * "Here goes..." * "I'm with you!" Level Up * "This makes me so happy. I'll work ever harder!" (5-6 stats up) * "About time I made some progress." (3-4 stats up) * "I just can't do anything right, can I?" (1-2 stats up) * "Sorry if I made you feel like you should spend extra time on me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll end this now!" * "Coming through!" * "My turn!" * "I won't back down!" Defeat * "I'm sorry..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts